


There's a Buzzing Under My Skin

by dedicate



Series: Stilinski Family is big and complicated [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3E5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicate/pseuds/dedicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles felt insane at his own impotence, while sitting here on this stuffy, hot bus on this pointless road trip. And if Coach Finstock blew that whistle <i>one more time</i> as if that would make the traffic crawl faster, he was going to <i>rip</i> that thing off his neck, preferably making him choke on the string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Buzzing Under My Skin

"Daddy," Stiles tugged at his Dad’s pant leg. “Why are they putting fire to mommy’s blanket? I know it’s for her ‘cause it has her lightning bolt picture."

His dad scooped Stiles into his arms and brought him close, cradling the back of his head and smoothing his hand down the soft bristles of his hair like he always does when Stiles had a bad nightmare. He smells like shampoo that his mommy always liked and it was nice because Dad hadn’t had a shower for three days, even though Stiles was never allowed to miss baths for just a day. “Mommy needs it where she’s going."

"Where is she going? Why isn’t she here?"

"Mommy’s with Hades now, Stiles." Dad sounded like he was having trouble speaking and Stiles could see that his eyes were lined with fresh tears that Stiles couldn’t understand the reason behind.

Stiles squirmed from his hold, “But _I_ need her now. Hades has to share."

"The gods don’t share well, son." Stiles followed his father’s gaze. The bright flames burned his eyes, but never did they waver from the bonfire until the fire ebbed and left nothing but ashes and char. 

\---

Stiles can feel the tension thick in the air of the bus and wondered how Greenberg could possibly nap through that. 

Something was wrong with Scott. He hasn’t seen Scott this upset since he and Allison broke up a couple of months ago. And there was his wound that should have been healed within minutes, if not hours after the battle. 

Isaac and Boyd also looked ready to tear the Alpha twin apart and Ethan looked like he was itching for a battle to release some stress and distract himself from whatever nefarious thing that they were plotting. 

And Derek was dead. 

Stiles refused to even think about that. He thought that Derek was dead before at the hands of Crazy Alpha Peter and Derek came back from that despite what they all thought. He just had to believe that it was true this time too, and until then Stiles had to figure out what to do about the Alpha Pack and the sacrificed virgins and the general craziness of this town. 

The lacrosse game that was so important last year seems so much less now. He felt insane at his own impotence, while sitting here on this stuffy, hot bus on this pointless road trip. And if Coach Finstock blew that whistle _one more time_ as if that would make the traffic crawl faster, he was going to _rip_ that thing off his neck, preferably making him choke on the string. 

How did Scott think he was suppose to focus on this stupid vocabulary ap? 

It wasn’t the first time his ADHD and dyslexia started acting up all at once and without control despite all the medication that he swallowed this morning. And he could feel his focus separate like he was noticing everything all at once 

( _Sweat rolling down the back of Isaac’s neck_

_Bus driver adjusting the AC dial even though it’s broken_

_Lydia and Allison are two cars behind us_

_Ethan checking his phone again_ )

and he needed to be out of his seat _right now_. 

Even his _skin_ felt charged like it was reacting with the strange weather. 

The storm brewing in the distance was incongruous with the sunny weather behind them, like some premonition of bad things coming. Surely it must be the Alpha Packs doing. Or the magical Dark Druid, Darach or whatever. It made the hair stand on the back of his arm and he shivered in response and yet he felt so _ready_ and armed, even though the most dangerous thing he had in his backpack was a small retractable baton that his father gave him when he first started middle school. And that wouldn’t be any help against supernatural beings. 

Finally, when Scott revealed the ugly and putrid wound, he had a reason to thunder up the bus alleyway and yell at the coach, even if Stiles didn’t yank on the high-blood-pressure inducing whistle. 

He got Scott off the stifling bus and was relieved that maybe Allison was able to sew Scott up and fool his dense friend into healing himself. Lydia was by his side and he wasn’t alone. 

He was too busy stalling and placating the Coach after making Jared vomit to notice that the storm had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, I apologize. May not be the last of this. I'm interested in continuing more as the season progresses. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
